


Aftermath of dmmd Clears route

by LollipopCookie



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: ACCIDENTAL DMMD FTW, KINDA SOMETHING LIKE U R SUPPOSED TO INTERPRET IT YOURSELF, Other, Wasnt supposed to dmmd lol, i suck at fics dont mind me lul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollipopCookie/pseuds/LollipopCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I dont know i just wanted to write someting sad on deviantart and it became an accidental dmmd<br/>I dont know<br/>Something about what happens after aoba dies<br/>Im sorry if u have feels XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath of dmmd Clears route

**Author's Note:**

> Beware of feels maybe

Fade Away   
Fade Away

You thought to yourself, Just do it, it would be fine, it would all be fine after that, all your memories, those moments, those happy moments, everything was gone.

After all, you had nothing to live for

you were just an empty shell, for them to use and discard

but that person was different

that person took you for who you were

and you that was a monster laying in the dark, waiting to strike

you hated humans, and they hated you

what could you do about it? you thought you were one of them, yet they discarded you away?

how did you feel then?

but that person still hung onto you, even when you broke, that person helped to calm you down, to fix you

but you could not do the same

that person had faded away, just like everyone else, they had all faded away

you were different

you had the curse of living still, the curse that they gave to you for creating you

and you made it even worse by caring for them

now your sitting on the bed, the bed that you and "it" used to sit on, used to share jokes with each other, used to play games

but now "it" is gone

the fake happiness, it was all just an escape from reality

humans still hated you, evne though you might not hate them

why did "it" have to go? what did I do wrong? you were thinking to yourself

you did everything wrong

you shod have just layed there, to slowly Fade Away

and you did not.

you found fake happiness in "them" and continued to live on, yet your due date was already way before

Fade Away  
Fade Away  
Come join us and Fade Away  
It will all be Okay  
So just Fade Away, Fade Away

You comitted a sin, you must Fade

Hurry up, Fade Away

Theres nothing left, so hurry up, fade away

"Do you really want to?"

All the things they said, do not Fade Away, do not GIVE IN.

Do Not Give In To The Loneliness Of Parting

Give In?

No. Do Not Give In

Why Not?

You have many things waiting for you my dear, dont let this one thing pull you back

But "They" are all gone. my source of happiness, everyone is gone.

They wanted you to Live On. Until your time is up

It will never be

Trust me, it will come, and you will join them forever

Why Not Now?

Spend Your Life Fully

Why?

"It"'s final wish was for you to live on happy, do you want to hurt "It"'s feelings?

No....

Then Live On

Live On My Child

Who Are You?

I Am That. That Thing You Called Happiness, I Will Guide You

And Will you Live On?

I Will.

Thank You

I Know Now.

"It" Wanted me to live

This is "It"'s Spirit

Its Talking To Me

I Still Have Hope

I Can Still Live

But I'm Breaking Down

Help Me, Someone Please, I Want To Live, Help Me Please

I W A N T T O L I V E . . . . 

D O I R E A L L Y W A N T T O L I V E ?

Y E S .

L I VE .

L E T. M E. L I V E. 

I

L O V E 

Y O U .


End file.
